notoriety_revampfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Passes
Gamepasses Gamepasses are Roblox version of addons to games. They can be purchased by robux and they add you items or special abilities in-game. Here you will find list of it and quick briefing what it adds. You also don't need to worry about if you bought gamepasses before revamp as they will always be in your inventory and you won't need to buy them again anymore. Weapon gamepasses Granades This gamepass unlocks granades which are one of most powerful weapons in the game. They cost 150 robux and you get 3 of them. They can be used anytime and you can replenish them by buying Extra Lead aced which gives you 5% chance to pick up granade from ammo box. You can buy them here. Wasted Shotgun Pack This gamepass unlocks you 3 shotguns which are: Raven shotgun, M104 shotgun and the Street Sweeper shotgun. They all have good damage, a good magazine size and they can be improved by having shotgun skills such as Shotgun CQB or Shotgun Impact. More about skills at Skills article and more about shotguns at Weapons article. This gamepass costs 200 robux and you can buy it here. Overkill Pack This gamepass unlocks you 2 weapons. Minigun and RPG. They are one of most powerful weapons in game and can work really well on the highest difficulties. It's by far the last weapon gamepass avaiable to buy and it costs 400 robux. You can buy it here. Heists Big Bank This gamepass unlocks you Big Bank heist. It's a big and long heist, filled with cash and gold in it's vault. It's one of the hardest heists as many cops can spawn and it's currently the longest heist in the game. If you want info how to complete heist and much more, go to Big Bank article. Golden Mask Casino (Pre-order) This gamepass will give you soon an access to the Golden Mask Casino map. It's currently in progress and it will be with Big Bank gamepass - the only gamepass that unlocks you a heist. It costs currently 100 robux and you can buy it here. Other gamepasses Tip Jar This gamepass it's a donation to Brick_man and it helps him with the game. It costs 10 robux and you can buy it here. Cheaper Infamy This gamepass adds 50% cheaper infamy cost. Normally it costs 20 milions, but with this gamepass it costs 10 milions. However you still need 100 level. More about infamy in Infamy article. It costs 200 robux. Avaiable to purchase here. Outlaw Pack This pack gives you an Outlaw safe. It costs 5 Notoriety Cards and it has colors and patterns to masks. This gamepass costs 100 robux and you can buy it here. Double Cash This gamepass gives you basicly what it says. When you complete a heist you earn 2x more cash that normal. It costs 750 robux and you can buy it here. Double Experience This pack is the same as the Double Cash gamepass, but when you complete a heist, you gain 2x experience than normal. It costs 1000 robux and it's avaiable here. Trivia * The cheapest gamepass when Notoriety wasn't revamped was Outlaw pack which cost 8 robux. However now the cheapest pack is the Tip Jar which costs only 10 robux. * Previously the Cheaper Infamy gamepass was the Deathwish gamepass which was giving you ability to play heists on Deathwish difficulty. When revamp came out, it changed to Cheaper Infamy gamepass. * The Golden Mask Casino pack is the only pack in the game's history that is avaiable to purchase before it's released. * The most expensive packs are the Big Bank pack and the Double Experience. They both cost 1000 robux.